Hide-and-Seek and Found You
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: "Jangan pikir kau bisa menang dalam permainan ini. Kau tidak bisa bersembunyi dariku. Aku selalu menang... Tetsuya." (Prekuel 'Don't You Dare'. KiKuro. Onesided!AkaKuro. Warning inside. One-shot. Cover dari Zerochan. Mind to review? No flame :D)


**Disclaimer : All the charas not mine. Except the story.**

**Warning : Semi-AU? Semi-Canon? OOC? Typo? Yandere gagal. Alur maju mundur, banyak sekali bahkan. Tidak sesuai EyD? KiKuro. Onesided!AkaKuro. Unbeta.**

**A/N : Salah satu keidean saya(?) (Bahasa apa itu) ehem. Saya lg pengen buat fic yandere aja. Batas K+ atau T sih... Kali... Pastinya bukan M. Tapi ini semi-M untuk beberapa scene. Maaf OTP saya tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Diluar itu pasti one-sided!charaxKuroko. Sepertinya gaya menulis saya berubah lagi?**

**Italic untuk flashback kawan-kawan~**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Hide-and-Seek and Found You.**

**.**

**.**

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Derap kaki terus saja terdengar di sepanjang lorong jalan yang gelap.

Seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda terus saja berlari dan tidak berhenti.

"Haaah... Haaaah... Haaah..."

Suara nafas terengah-engah dari bibirnya juga terdengar bersamaan dengan derap kaki itu.

"Kau tidak bisa bersembunyi dariku..." Suara seseorang muncul di pikirannya. "Te... tsu... ya..."

DEG.

Jantungnya langsung berdebar cepat. Mengingat bagaimana cara orang itu memanggil nama kecilnya membuatnya merinding ketakutan.

"Tidak. Aku harus terus berlari..." Gumamnya. "Aku tidak mau..."

.

"Kurokocchi menghilang-ssu?!" Pekik seorang pemuda yang bersurai pirang.

"Ya, Ryouta. Aku butuh bantuan kalian untuk mencarinya."

"..." Pemuda berambut biru tua hanya menatap kapten basketnya dalam diam.

"Daiki. Kau mengerti perintahku?" Tanya kapten bermata heterochrome. Yang ditanya hanya mendengus 'ya'.

"Akashi. Menurutmu kenapa Kuroko bisa menghilang-nodayo?" Tanya si wakil kapten - Midorima Shintarou. Si kapten - Akashi Seijuurou, menatapnya dingin. "Siapa tahu." Jawabnya mengangkat bahu.

"Ah. Rapat selesai. Kalian boleh pergi." Lanjutnya.

"Kise-chin. Kau terlihat berantakan." Gumam pemuda yang sedang memegang snack-snacknya.

"Murasakicchi tidak sedih? Kurokocchi hilang dan bahkan Akashicchi tidak bisa menemukannya-ssu!" Jawab ikemen yang bernama Kise Ryouta itu kepada temannya, Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Yah, kalau begitu, mungkin Kuro-chin hanya bermain. Nanti dia akan muncul sendiri." Gumam Murasakibara. Kise menatap pemuda raksasa itu lalu merapikan dirinya sendiri.

"Ya. Pasti Kurokocchi akan muncul sendiri-ssu!" Gumamnya polos. Sepasang mata menatap sosok itu, "Kau itu dangkal sekali, Ryouta..."

.

.

Hingga kelulusan pun, first string Teiko tidak bisa menemukan Kuroko sama sekali. Segigih apapun mereka mencari informasi tentang the phantom player itu, hasilnya nihil. Hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan hidup masing-masing.

"Ki-chan... Aku mendapat kabar kalau Tetsu-kun akan masuk ke sekolah privat yang bernama Seirin." Ujar manager bermahkotakan rambut merah jambu, Momoi Satsuki.

"Momocchi, kau tahu dari mana-ssu?!" Kise langsung menatap Momoi dengan mata berbinar. Momoi menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya. "Sssh! Ki-chan lupa aku pencari informasi yang baik?" Ujar Momoi bangga. Kise tersenyum senang.

Di tahun ajaran baru nanti, dia memutuskan akan mencari Kurokocchinya ke sekolah tersebut.

.

* * *

.

"Kurokocchi! Pindahlah ke Kaijou! Kita bermain bersama lagi!" Kise memohon kepada Kuroko yang tengah berlatih dengan tim barunya.

Kuroko menatap Kise. Wajahnya datar. Lalu membungkuk, "Maafkan aku, tapi, aku harus menolaknya."

Kise tidak menyerah begitu saja. Dia bahkan menantang light baru Kuroko, Kagami Taiga. Dia berhasil mengalahkannya dan masih memohon Kuroko untuk pindah ke Kaijou. Meski Kuroko bersikeras untuk tidak menuruti permintaan mantan teman setimnya itu.

.

Pelatih Seirin, Aida Riko, mengadakan latihan tanding dengan Kaijou. Kise berpikir bahwa ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk mengambil kembali Kurokocchinya.

Tapi, Kise benar-benar tidak menyangka, dia dan timnya dikalahkan oleh tim Seirin, tim basket yang baru saja terbentuk selama 2 tahun. Pertama kalinya Kise merasakan kekalahan. Entah keberapa kalinya, Kise kehilangan kesempatan untuk menarik Kuroko ke Kaijou.

Kise menenangkan dirinya dan memutuskan untuk berbicara empat mata dengan Kuroko. Dia menunggu waktu yang tepat. Dan untunglah, waktu yang tepat itu ketika Kuroko keluar setelah makan bersama timnya.

"Kurokocchi! Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi!" Ucap model itu girang.

"Kise-kun. Kenapa kau menungguku?" Tanya Kuroko datar.

Kise menggembungkan pipinya, ngambek. "Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu Kurokocchi! Padahal semuanya sangat cemas karena tidak bisa menemukan Kurokocchi-ssu... Sampai Akashicchi juga sangat cemas-ssu." Mendengar nama mantan kaptennya disebut, Kuroko merinding. Takut. Perasaan tercekam.

"Aku akan mengabarkan yang lain kalau aku sudah menemukan Kuroko-!" Ponsel Kise langsung diambil oleh Kuroko dengan cepat.

"Ja-jangan." Ucap Kuroko tercekat.

"Kenapa, Kurokocchi? Mereka sangat mencemaskanmu-ssu! Wajar bila aku mengabari mereka bukan-ssu?" Tanya Kise yang agak terkejut dengan reaksi Kuroko.

"Asal... Kau tidak memberitahunya..." Kuroko terdiam sejenak. "Akashi-kun..." Gumam Kuroko lagi sambil mengembalikan ponsel Kise. Kise menerimanya dan menatap pemuda kecil di depannya. Dia gemetar. Pikir Kise.

Kise langsung meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Kuroko, "Kurokocchi... Kau bisa memberitahuku apa saja-ssu. Kau bisa mempercayaiku, Kurokocchi."

Kuroko menatapnya. Dari mata biru Kuroko, terbesit rasa cemas. "A-aku tidak bisa..." Ucap Kuroko lirih. "Tapi, terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Kise-kun." Kuroko membungkuk lalu bergegas untuk pergi. Namun, sepasang tangan itu menahan lengannya.

"Kurokocchi! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi satu langkah pun-ssu!" Kise tetap menahan tubuhnya. Sepertinya misdirection Kuroko pun tidak dapat digunakan.

Kuroko mengigit pelan bibir bagian bawahnya. Takut mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak seharusnya dia ucapkan terucap.

"Tolong lepaskan aku, Kise-kun." Ucap Kuroko datar.

"Tidak mau-ssu! Kurokocchi harus memberitahuku dulu-ssu!" Kise tetap bertahan.

"Oi, Kuroko!" Kagami muncul disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Kagamicchi, apa yang kau lakukan disini-ssu?" Kise melepaskan pegangannya.

"Aku diminta mencari Kuroko. Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya...? Dan apa-apaan panggilan 'Kagamicchi' itu?!" Protes Kagami yang tidak peka dengan keadaannya.

"Itu artinya aku menghormatiku-ssu!" Jawab Kise.

"Ck, aku tidak mau dipanggil seperti itu!" Protes Kagami lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu. Ayo Kagami-kun." Ujar Kuroko berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sampai berjumpa nanti!" Kagami ikut meninggalkan Kise. Kise hanya tersenyum namun saat mereka berdua berlalu, dia tersentak.

"GYAAAAAA! Aku lupa menanyakan masalah Kurokocchi-ssu!"

.

* * *

.

"Kurokocchi!"

"Kurokocchi!"

"Kurokocchi!"

Kise kerap kali datang ke Seirin. Untuk menemui Kuroko tentu saja. Dia terus saja berusaha mencoba untuk meyakinkan Kuroko. Bukan untuk pindah ke Kaijou, melainkan untuk memberikan kepercayaan kepadanya.

"Kurokocchi, kau bisa memberitahukan masalahmu kepadaku-ssu..." Gumam Kise terduduk lemas di kursi gym. Ini sudah minggu kedua dan Kuroko tetap saja keras kepala untuk tidak memberitahukannya.

"Kise-kun, kau tidak seharusnya memperdulikanku. Kau bisa lebih fokus dengan sekolah dan basketmu." Jawab Kuroko sambil membereskan barang-barangnya di kursi itu.

"Tapi, aku selalu susah tidur karena memikirkan Kurokocchi-ssu..." Kata-kata Kise membuat Kuroko terdiam. Kuroko berusaha mencari makna dari mata madu pemuda itu.

"Hah... Aku tidak mau kau terseret kedalam masalahku, Kise-kun." Kuroko menghela napasnya. Kise langsung menatap Kuroko girang. Kuroko sudah melunak akhirnya. Perjuangannya tidak sia-sia.

"Masalah apa-ssu? Mungkin saja aku bisa membantu-ssu!" Kise memberikan senyum manisnya. Jantung Kuroko berdetak cepat saat melihatnya.

"... Aku takut kau akan terseret jauh kedalamnya, Kise-kun..." Bisik Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi?" Kedua mata madu itu menatapnya bagi anak kecil yang akan diberi permen.

"Baiklah..."

.

_"Tetsuya. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Tanya Akashi pada Kuroko. "Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?" Kuroko terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu._

_"Tidak..." Jawab Kuroko menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya itu._

_"Kalau begitu." Akashi langsung memojokkan Kuroko ke dinding. "Aku menyukaimu. Kau adalah milikku. Dan tidak akan menjadi milik siapa pun, Tetsuya."_

.

"A-Akashicchi... Menyukai Kurokocchi...?!"

"Kise-kun jangan memotong ceritaku atau aku tidak akan melanjutkannya." Ujar Kuroko.

"Ah! Sumimasen-ssu!" Kise langsung diam.

.

_"Tetsuya... Sudah kukatakan berapa kali... Kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Daiki ataupun Ryouta ataupun Shintarou bahkan Atsushi sekalipun! Kau itu milikku, Akashi Seijuurou! Kau tidak bisa menjadi milik siapa pun!" Akashi kembali memojokkan Kuroko dengan pernyataan sepihaknya._

_"Akashi-kun, aku tidak mengingat pernah menyetujui aku sebagai milikmu. Dan tolong, hentikan semua ini. Maafkan aku, tapi, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu." Kuroko akhirnya mengeluarkan isi hatinya kepada Akashi._

_Akashi yang tidak terima dengan pernyataan tersebut langsung mengigit leher Kuroko._

_"AAH! A-Akashi-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Pekik Kuroko kesakitan._

_"Apa yang kulakukan?" Tanya Akashi kembali. "Tentu saja aku menandaimu sebagai milikku." Jawabnya dengan senyuman sadis di bibirnya._

_"Hentikan!" Kuroko langsung mendorong Akashi._

_"Tetsuya... Berani sekali kau melawanku..." Geram Akashi. "Meski kau kabur dariku... Aku akan terus mencarimu..."_

_Kuroko merinding ngeri saat mata heterochrome itu menatapnya. Kuroko dapat melihat yang menatapnya posesif._

_"Kau tidak bisa bersembunyi dariku... Tetsuya..."_

.

Kise terdiam ketika mendengar cerita tersebut. Dia tidak percaya ternyata penyebab Kuroko 'menghilang' karena mantan kaptennya itu sendiri.

"Kurokocchi... Maafkan aku-ssu..." Kise merasa bersalah mengungkit masalah itu.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf, Kise-kun...? Aku sangat berterima kasih kau masih peduli denganku." Kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum pada Kise. Wajah Kise memanas.

"Kurokocchi... Kalau aku bilang 'aku mencintaimu' bagaimana?" Batin Kise. Namun, kata-kata itu tidak mungkin terucapkan.

"Bagaimana sebagai ucapan terima kasih, aku akan mentraktir Kise-kun... Vanilla shake?" Tanya Kuroko. Kise tersenyum girang. "Kurrrrrroooookkooocchiiiii!"

.

"Heh. Ryouta sepertinya orang pertama yang menemukan Tetsuya. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang, Seijuurou? Sementara kau sangat jauh disana."

"Bukan urusanmu. Terima kasih infonya. Dan tetap awasi mereka. Kau akan mendapatkan balasannya nanti."

.

* * *

.

Kise yang entah kenapa, tetap mengunjungi Seirin High. Meski ia sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari Kuroko, alasan Kuroko 'menghilang' dan sebagai bonus, Kuroko menambah rasa percayanya pada Kise.

"Kise-kun... Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan mendatangiku..." Keluh Kuroko di saat berjalan pulang bersama Kise.

"Eh? Kenapa-ssu? Kurokocchi tidak suka ya-ssu?" Tanya Kise polos. Kuroko menghela napas.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi, apakah kau tidak tahu betapa buang waktu dan uang dari Kanagawa ke Tokyo?" Ujar Kuroko.

Kise menggaruk kepalanya. "Ng... Tidak apa-ssu. Aku hanya berpikir untuk sesering mungkin mengunjungi Kurokocchi."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena..." Aku suka Kurokocchi. Lanjutan kata-kata itu sama sekali tidak bisa diucapkan. Bibir Kise terkunci rapat.

"Kise-kun?"

"Ah! K-Kurokocchi! Besok hari minggu bukan? Dan aku tidak ada kegiatan klub ataupun pekerjaan! Bagaimana kalau Kurokocchi menginap di apartemenku di Kanagawa?!" Pekik Kise mengalihkan topik.

"Eh...?"

"Bagaimana, Kurokocchi?!" Tanya Kise bersemangat. Kuroko menatap Kise. Wajahnya datar. Akhirnya, pemuda berambut baby blue itu mengangguk kecil.

.

* * *

.

Di sebuah ruang yang besar dan remang. Terlihat dua orang pemuda yang diikat di kursi. Dan seorang pemuda berdiri menatap salah satu pemuda yang lebih kecil dari pada dia.

"Ukh..." Gumam pemuda yang satunya lagi.

"Kau sudah bangun...?" Pemuda itu berpindah tempat mendekatinya. "Ryouta..."

Kise Ryouta yang baru saja sadar, langsung mendelik melihat mantan kaptennya berdiri di depannya. Emperor eyes milik Akashi Seijuurou, menatapnya tajam.

"Kau berani sekali, Ryouta... Mendekati sesuatu yang sudah menjadi milikku." Gumam Akashi.

"Mmmmh! Mmmmh!" Mulut Kise yang disumpal kain, terus mengeluarkan erangan yang tidak bisa dimengerti.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar meremehkanmu. Tak kusangka kau bisa merebut Tetsuya dariku." Akashi menempelkan tangannya di dagu. Berpikir. "Tapi..." Dia kembali ke posisi awal. "Aku akan merebutnya kembali. Lagipula... Aku tidak pernah kalah."

"Uuh... Kepalaku..."

"Seperti Tetsuya sudah bangun." Akashi mengalihkan perhatiaannya ke tempat dimana Kuroko berada.

"Jangan dekati dia! Aku akan melindungi dia!" Kise ingin berteriak. Memberontak. Apa daya, kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat oleh Akashi di kursi yang sedang dia duduki.

"Tetsuya. Lama tak berjumpa."

"A-Akashi-kun...!" Kuroko sangat terkejut. Kepalanya makin sakit. Matanya membulat.

"Bagaimana dia bisa menemukanku? Bukankah dia tidak bersekolah di Tokyo? Kise-kun dimana?" Pikiran Kuroko mulai teracak.

Takut.

Panik.

"Tetsuya... Tidak usah takut. Kenapa kau harus takut?" Akashi menyentuh pipi Kuroko.

"Hentikan, Akashi-kun..." Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya. Akashi terdiam. Menatap jengkel Kuroko.

"Kau tahu Tetsuya, kau berubah."

"Aku tidak berubah sama sekali, Akashi-kun..." Jawab Kuroko lemas.

"Tidak. Kau berubah. Tapi, aku akan mengembalikan dirimu yang dulu... Dan... Aku rela menyingkirkan siapapun yang mengganggu rencanaku." Nada yang digunakan Akashi sangat manis. Namun, juga menyakitkan.

Kuroko terkejut. Akashi akan menghilangkan orang yang dia sayangi.

Kise-kun.

"He-hentikan Akashi-kun... Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini!"

"Kau bilang apa, Tetsuya...?" Tanya Akashi dingin. Lalu, dia pergi menjauh dari Kuroko. "Menurutmu..." Akashi mengambil sebuah gunting merah dari kantong celananya.

"Bagaimana rasanya bila jari-jari lentik ini tidak ada...?" Serunya sambil memegang tangan Kise yang berjari lentik tersebut.

.

_"Kurokocchi... Rambut bangun tidurmu itu sangat lucu-ssu!" Seru Kise pada saat bangun tidur. Di sampingnya terlihat Kuroko yang masih setengah tertidur._

_Kise lupa bahwa di apartemennya, tidak mempunyai futon tambahan ataupun kamar tamu. Akhirnya mau tak mau mereka tidur satu ranjang. Karena tidak mungkin Kuroko kembali ke Tokyo malam-malam seperti ini._

_"Kau ribut, Kise-kun..." Gumam Kuroko yang masih setengah tertidur lalu berguling. Kise tersenyum lembut. Wajah orang yang disukainya saat tidur sangat manis._

_"Kurokocchi... Suki-ssu..." Kise menyelipkan jari-jarinya di helaian rambut Kuroko. "Daisuki-ssu..." Membelai kepala Kuroko lembut._

.

"Mmmmh...!" Mulut Kise yang masih dibekap itu hanya bisa menggumam tak jelas.

"Hentikan... Ini semua salahku! Aku memang menyukainya! Biarkan dia pergi! Kau ingin memilikiku bukan?!" Kuroko histeris. Memohon agar Akashi tidak melukai orang yang dia sukai itu.

"Bukankah itu aneh, Tetsuya? Orang seperti dia ini membuatmu hatimu luluh?" Akashi menarik surai keemasan itu kebelakang. Membuat pemiliknya merintih kesakitan.

"Apa yang membuatmu menyukai BOCAH ini?" Tanya Akashi yang menekankan pada kata bocah.

.

_"Kurokocchi... Apa kau menyukaiku?"_

_"Ya. Aku menyukai Kise-kun."_

_"Sebagai apa...?" Gumam Kise. Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya. Biru langit bertemu dengan madu hangat._

_"Apa maksudmu, Kise-kun...?" Tanya Kuroko._

_"Aku menyukai Kurokocchi... Sebagai pria. Aku melihat Kurokocchi sebagai seorang pria. Maksudku... Seperti orang jatuh cinta pada lawan jenis." Jawab Kise serius. Wajah modelnya sangat merah._

_Wajah Kuroko ikut memerah saat mengetahui apa yang dimaksudkan Kise. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Pikirannya melayang entah kenapa. Dia senang. Senang? Entah kenapa perasaan hangat dan senang menyelimuti hatinya._

_"Sepertinya... Aku juga menyukai Kise-kun dalam arti yang sama..." Gumam Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya. Kise menatap Kuroko tidak percaya. Tapi, wajah Kuroko yang benar-benar memerah, meyakinkan Kise kalau perkataan itu benar._

_"Kurokocchi! Aku akan melindungimu-ssu! Daisuki-ssu!" Kise langsung memeluk pemuda mungil itu._

.

"Aku... Tidak tahu..." Jawab Kuroko.

"Kenapa kau bisa tidak tahu? Itu perasaanmu sendiri, Tetsuya. Jika kau tidak bisa membuktikannya, mungkin, keberadaanya bisa kuhilangkan sekarang." Akashi meletakan ujung gunting itu di leher Kise.

Kuroko gemetar.

Dia menatap horor Akashi yang berusaha menghilangkan 'matahari'nya.

"Jangan... Dia matahariku... Tanpa dia... Tidak akan ada cahaya ataupun bayangan... Meskipun bayangan ada... Bayangan hanya akan terus tinggal dalam kegelapan..."

"Huh. Matahari? Apa tipemu orang-orang seperti ini? Sangat memalukan." Akashi menarik diri dan kembali mendekati Kuroko.

"Kau benar-benar sudah berubah, Tetsuya!" Akashi langsung mencium paksa Kuroko, di depan Kise.

"Hentikan! A-Akashi-kun!" Kuroko berusaha melepaskan diri dari ciuman Akashi.

"Kau itu milikku, Tetsuya!" Akashi langsung beralih ke leher Kuroko. Memberi kissmark di kulit leher, pundak Kuroko.

"Jangaaaaan! Hentikaaaan! Akashi-kun! Hentikaaaan!" Kuroko hanya dapat menggeliat kesakitan. Tetap berusaha memberontak.

Akashi menghentikan kegiatannya. Menatap Kuroko dingin.

"Kau pikir kau bisa bersembunyi dariku, Tetsuya? Kau pikir kau akan selalu bisa memenangkan permainan petak umpet seperti ini? Ingat, Tetsuya... Aku selalu menang. Aku absolut. Aku akan selalu menemukanmu dimana pun kau berada!" Kata Akashi dengan nada tinggi. Kuroko makin lemas. Ketakutan.

"Aku akan selalu berusaha melindungi Kurokocchi... Kau tidak tahu itu, Akashicchi?"

BUAAAK.

Kise langsung melancarkan pukulan ke Akashi. Membuat Akashi jatuh ke lantai.

"Cih..." Akashi mengelap ujung bibirnya yang berdarah. "Kau benar-benar di luar perkiraanku, Ryouta." Akashi berdiri dan membersihkan dirinya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Kurokocchi begitu saja, Akashicchi..." Ujar Kise sambil melepaskan ikatan Kuroko.

"Aku juga bisa berkata seperti itu, Ryouta..." Akashi menyiapkan guntingnya.

"Akashi. Hentikan." Sebuah suara pemuda lain memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Ni-Nijimura-senpai?!" Pekik Kise saat melihat pemuda yang dia kenal sebagai mantan kaptennya juga.

"Kau tahu. Aku sudah menyangka bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres saat menemukan anak ini." Nijimura melempar orang itu ke lantai. "Sepertinya dia tengah memata-matai kalian. Sejak lama." Tambahnya.

Orang itu - Haizaki Shougo. Mata-mata Akashi. Babak belur karena Nijimura Shouzo.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Nijimura." Ucap Akashi dingin. Nijimura diam. Lalu, mendekati Akashi dan menamparnya.

"Kau tahu Akashi... Tidak bisakah kau ikut berbahagia ketika orang yang kau cintai bahagia dengan orang lain?" Ujar Nijimura. "Pikirkan itu baik-baik, Akashi-sama." Nijimura pergi melihat keadaan Kuroko dan Kise. Lalu, meminta mereka berdua pergi.

"Akashicchi... Maaf membuat pipimu lebam... Tapi, aku tidak akan memberikan Kurokocchi semudah itu... Aku akan ada disisinya, untuk menjaganya. Kau bisa mempercayakannya padaku." Gumam Kise sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Akashi-kun... Aku sungguh minta maaf... Semoga kau bisa menemukan orang yang akan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya..." Kata Kuroko sambil menatap sedih Akashi yang tengah berlutut di tempatnya. Lalu, mengikuti Kise, dia keluar.

"Heh. Hal ini benar-benar di luar perkiraanku..." Akashi menjambak surai merahnya frustasi. "Aku benar-benar kalah..." Suaranya bergetar dan matanya mulai meneteskan titik-titik air.

"Kuharap kau akan menemukannya."

Akashi tersenyum.

.

* * *

.

**A/N : Pfft. Ending gantung? This is my style~ /slap.**

**Dangkal - Se dari Kise (saya serius ._.")**

**Butuh sekuel? Tapi, bukan AkaKuro (Honki desu.) Kalau butuh, saya akan buat FuriAkaFuri atau AkaFuri.**

**Apa ini pantas dibaca? Tuangkanlah di review! /slap.**

**Review anda sangat berarti~!**


End file.
